


Meow Meow Meow Meow! (Or "Dinner Is More Important!")

by izoverthemoon



Series: Malec One Shots [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alec Lightwood and Chairman Meow Friendship, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, I Blame Tumblr, I just can't help myself, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, POV Chairman Meow, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short & Sweet, So Married, They're So Married, and malec is cute, chairman meow is sassy, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izoverthemoon/pseuds/izoverthemoon
Summary: In which Chairman Meow recounts something that happens almost on a daily basis in the loft of the High Warlock of Brooklyn.





	Meow Meow Meow Meow! (Or "Dinner Is More Important!")

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that my mind conjured up when I was in the shower. Hope you enjoy it!  
> Not betaed so all mistakes my own  
> Happy reading!

I was the Number One Priority in this Brooklyn apartment. Yes. Was. Because a tall guy with hazel eyes appeared in front of the apartment one day, and all of a sudden, the person that used to feed me and cuddle me and coo strange indecipherable things to me no longer do any of that to me anymore.

My Number One Priority crown, it seems, is snatched out of my paws by a certain Alexander.

Hmph.

And the worst thing is, I don’t think I hate him for it. Nope. Far from it. I kinda like him.

He is gentle with me, and doesn’t protest when I clamber onto his lap or chest or face (well not the face so much, because after the two times I did that, Magnus has never allowed me into their bedroom anymore. He said something about me being in the way of his and Alexander’s lips. Rats. Another thing that’s taken away from me). He smells of minty soap and sometimes sweat and generally normal. And I think he enjoys scratching my chin as much as I enjoy being scratched under my chin. He is nothing like Magnus, who smells weird (he once held that bottle of something that has the same smell as him under my nose and I had to refrain from scratching the bottle AND him. Come to think of it, that should’ve earned me a triple salmon dinner) and sheds glitter EVERYWHERE – like literally everywhere, I swear I found several of those sparkly glimmery devils in my milk bowl once. And worst of all, he now likes to cuddle Alexander more than he does to me.

* * *

 

“He likes you.” Magnus once told him, peering from behind Alexander’s shoulders when I was splayed across his lap and purring loudly as he scratched behind my ears. “Which is weird, because the Chairman is usually hostile to pretty much anyone that cross that threshold.”

I glared at my feeder. _No I am not! I’m amiable to everyone that visited! I only ever scratch them when they either smell strange or don’t allow me on their laps._

Hmm. Come to think of it, that was pretty much every time. Oops. Except Alexander, who is neither. Of course I’d like him.

“You think?” Alexander sounded uncertain and I almost glared at him for his lack of confidence in the matter of petting me. Almost. Because he didn’t stop scratching gently under my chin or combing my back.

So I meowed in appreciation instead.

* * *

Right now I’m perched on the kitchen counter, ignoring Magnus’ slightly strangled yell at me to stop putting my paws on his shiny marble counters, and wait as Alexander cooks. They take turns cooking after they started living together but I like it better when Alexander cooks. I’m definitely not biased; his food just agrees with me more.

I’m licking the fur on my left paw when I hear my name.

“Magnus, if you keep doing that the Chairman won’t be able to have anything other than canned cat food tonight.”

I perk up at that, alarmed. The last thing I want is canned food.

But then… _Ewww_!

I meow loudly to get their attention, but apparently Magnus is too busy sucking Alexander’s neck and Alexander is too busy moaning to pay any heed to me. I lift my front paws and put them down on the marble surface of the counter roughly, making a sharp scratchy noise with my nails. Still, nothing.

Ugh. Stupid humans.

I jump off the counter right to their feet, meowing as I try to squeeze in between their legs.

They break apart and look down, eyes hazy and bewildered. I glower, raising a paw to swat whoever’s ankle. _My dinner is more important than your disgusting face-eating or, in this case, neck-sucking._

“Ouch!” Magnus grimaces, reaching down to rub at his ankle, sending an unimpressed glare my way.

I turn my head sideways in pride. At least I didn’t hit the wrong person.

“Canned food for your dinner tonight, you unappreciative little s—”

Alexander cuts him off with a light punch on the shoulder and a mock frown. He crouches down to pat my head softly, his look a little bit apologetic, “Sorry Chairman, your dinner is coming right up.”

Magnus huffs, “you’re going to spoil him rotten, Alexander.”

Alexander stands back up and shrugs before returning to finish cooking my long overdue dinner.

I purr contently. Alexander is so much better than Magnus in terms of feeding me. And so, like the grateful cat that I am, I gracefully weave through his legs and bump my head against them to show him my affection.

Alexander chuckles and grins down at me while Magnus scowls.

“I fed you long before Alexander came into my life, you traitor.” He grumbles, but if I’m not mistaken, there’s a hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth.

Alexander fully laughs this time when he sets my dinner on the floor in front of me with a fond “there you go” before straightening up to smirk at Magnus, “but clearly I’m his favourite.”

I second that by nudging his legs with my head once more.

Magnus huffs out a scoff of incredulity and sits down on the counter next to the one that I might or might not have ruined mere minutes ago, his arms behind him, palms against the smooth surface, supporting himself. He’s visibly staring, but then again – I sigh inwardly – this is nothing new, and I’d much, _much_ rather he stares than does some other things that are totally, _totally_ traumatizing to me.

When Alexander finally finishes cooking their own dinner with the utter helplessness of Magnus staring a hole on his back, I’ve already finished mine – YUM!!! – and am starting to trot to their bedroom for a more comfortable resting spot on their bed when Magnus gasps.

I turn around for just a fraction of a second before regretting the decision entirely and decide to continue my way to their bedroom.

“Did that devil of a cat just scratched my marble counter?!” He’s glaring daggers at me, I’m sure. Not that I care, or anything. It’s just a marble counter, what’s the big deal?

 “You know you can fix that with magic in the blink of an eye, right?” Alexander all but drawls. Interesting. It seems he has the same thought as mine. I stop at the door leading to their bedroom and turn just in time to catch Magnus’ disbelieving look on his face as he rounds on Alexander.

Magnus places his hand on his own heart and gasps, “Alexander! I trusted you to be on my side!”

Alexander grins cheekily at Magnus before turning back to gulf down his own dinner. Magnus, unamused, flops down unceremoniously next to Alexander and scowls to no one in particular, “yeah, gang up on me, why don’t ya?”

Alexander bursts out laughing and leans close to Magnus before planting a chaste kiss on his cheek, “and I love you too.”

Ok, I know where this is heading. They’ve been living together long enough that I’ve seen all kinds of stuff that they do whenever the kisses and “I love you”s start showing up. All of a sudden I have no desire whatsoever to find a soft spot on their bed for rest anymore. I’m fairly certain if I don’t move out of the way soon, either they’ll trip over me at the doorway, or I’ll be scarred forever with the images I have to see.

Stupid humans.

I meow-wail as I pass their already intertwined bodies, all hands and mouths and tongues and…

_Ewww!_

I all but run for my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for all the love =)


End file.
